Pink Blood
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke desde la infancia, eso no es de dudar. Pero, ¿hasta qué punto lo puede llegar a amar?


**Título: **_Pink Blood_**  
Autor: **_Annie-chan Diethel_**  
Categoría: **_Angst/Romance_**  
Pairing: **_Haruno Sakura - Uchiha Sasuke_**  
Summary: **_Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke desde la infancia, eso no es de dudar. Pero, ¿hasta qué punto puede llegar a amar?_**  
Disclaimer: **_Ni Sakura, ni Sasuke, ni el resto de personajes me pertenecen, son de su correspondiente autor. El argumento del fic está inspirado en una canción de Andy y Lucas pero, aún así, sigue siendo mío._

* * *

Me llamo Haruno Sakura, y tengo 21 años.  
Me llamo Haruno Sakura, y fui una de las mejores alumnas de la Academia ninja de Konoha, posiblemente una niña prodigio.  
Me llamo Haruno Sakura, y tuve un sueño dorado, una ilusión a la que había perseguido toda mi vida. Un sueño que me daba esperanza, que me animaba a levantarme todos los días con una sonrisa. Un sueño que me hería. Y que al cabo del tiempo, se volvió contra mí.

Aquel sueño es el causante de que ahora tenga un cuchillo lleno de sangre cálida en mis manos. De que no pueda ver otro color que no sea rojo. Rojo como la sangre que me mancha el vestido, rojo como el que la alfombra estaba tomando.

Pero... ¿dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué la boca me sabe a sangre?

Me apoyo en la pared para arrastrarme por ella hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. ¿Por qué todo me duele tanto? ¿Y por qué todo está lleno de sangre? ¿Por qué el cielo llora conmigo? ¿Y por qué estoy llorando yo?

Me llamo Haruno Sakura, pero no sé quién soy.

* * *

14 años antes...

Una pequeña niña de cortos cabellos rosados recorría el largo pasillo de su nueva escuela. Estaba contenta consigo misma de tener la oportunidad de poder estudiar en la Academia ninja de Konoha, porque así en el futuro podría convertirse en una gran kunoichi como sus antepasadas. Tenía la convicción de que sería divertido aprender allí, y aunque no fuese así, iba a ir a la misma clase que su mejor amiga, Ino, por lo que no resultaría tan malo.

Entró en la clase con una amplia sonrisa y corrió a sentarse en el asiento contiguo al de su amiga rubia. Charlaron animadamente de tonterías, hasta que Iruka-sensei llegó y ordenó silencio. Todo el mundo calló, y el sensei comenzó a tomar lista.

- Haruno Sakura.

La pequeña de cabellos rosados se puso en pie y respondió con un animado "Hai!" antes de volverse a sentar.

Después de aquello, trató de decirle algo a Ino sobre la apariencia de Iruka-sensei, pero la rubia estaba demasiado concentrada en la lista. Y pudo apreciar un extraño brillo en los ojos de su amiga cuando el sensei pronunció un nombre que no era el suyo.

- Uchiha Sasuke.

No pudo evitar seguir con la mirada el lugar donde Ino clavaba sus ojos, y así fue la primera vez que lo vio. Un niño con los cabellos negros y ojos azabache se ponía en pie lentamente para pronunciar un seco "Hai" y volverse a sentar. Ni siquiera sonreía, tenía una expresión seria, casi fría. Madura. A pesar de su apariencia de niño, por aquella expresión parecía mas bien adulto.

- Uzumaki Naruto.- continuó Iruka-sensei.

- Hai!!

Sakura desvió su mirada de aquel extraño niño y la posó sobre el niño recién mencionado y escandaloso. Aún no se había sentado, al contrario, se había puesto de pie sobre la mesa y gritaba cosas raras sobre algo de ser Hokage, reconocimiento, y otras cosas que Sakura no llegó a entender debido a la rapidez con la que aquel niño rubio hablaba.

- Yamanaka Ino.

- Hai.

Miró a su amiga mientras se sentaba, y vio cómo ella aún miraba al niño que respondía al nombre de Uchiha Sasuke.

- Es tan guapo...- murmuraba la rubia. Sakura no dijo nada.

En lugar de eso, volvió a mirar al niño moreno y descubrió, no sin cierto asombro, que la estaba mirando con detenimiento. Sintió un sudor frío recorrerle la espalda al estar bajo la mirada de aquellos ojos tan penetrantes. Sintió como si la fuesen a tragar. Le sonrió y lo saludó con una mano, y al hacerlo, el niño dejó de mirarla y le dio la espalda, escuchando lo que decía Iruka-sensei.

"-¿Habré hecho algo mal?"- pensaba Sakura- "¿Por qué me duele el corazón?"

* * *

6 años antes...

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- exclamó la chica de cabellos rosas- Has llegado un poco tarde, ¿no?

Uchiha la miró con gesto indiferente, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, y luego miró hacia otro lado.

- Olvidé que habíamos quedado hoy.- explicó con tranquilidad- ¿Dónde crees que vas así vestida?

Sakura se echó un vistazo a sí misma: llevaba una falda corta azul marino, una camiseta blanca de cuello alto, un abrigo blanco y el cabello completamente suelto.

- ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No te gusta?- sonrió ella, decepcionada por dentro.

- Pues no.- replicó él- Haz el favor de ir a cambiarte.

- P... pero a mí me gusta. No tengo por qué cambiarme.- protestó ella.

- Ah, entonces, ¿te gusta ir vestida como una fulana barata? ¿Te gusta que todo el que se cruce contigo se deshidrate babeando mientras piensa en todas las formas en las que le gustaría hacerte suya? ¿O que lo primero que piensen cuando te vean es si tu tarifa es muy elevada?- Sasuke parecía molesto- ¿Quieres hacerme pasar vergüenza? Ve y cambiate.

- P... pero...

- Me parece que tendrías que aprender un poco de Ino. Cuando fuimos ayer al cine iba vestida de lo más normal, sin tratar de llamar la atención como tú.

- ¿Quedaste ayer con Ino? ¡Me dijiste que no podías salir conmigo porque te dolía el tobillo! ¡Se supone que tú y yo somos novios!

- Oh, por favor, sólo fue ayer...

- ¡Sasuke!- Sakura estaba visiblemente indignada, además de herida con los comentarios de Uchiha respecto a su apariencia. Él la tomó de las manos.

- Está bien... Lo siento.- dijo arrastrando las palabras- No volverá a pasar, Sakura-chan, pero cámbiate, ¿ok?- y la besó fugazmente en los labios.

* * *

3 años antes...

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Estás deslumbrante!- exclamó Tenten.

- Muchas gracias...- dijo la aludida, sonrojada.

- Es un vestido de novia realmente precioso y, además, te queda perfecto.- halagó Hinata, sonriendo mientras se imaginaba a sí misma con un traje parecido.

- ¡Me da rabia que finalmente seas tú quien se case con Sasuke-kun!- protestaba Ino de broma- Pero aún así, felicidades, frentuda.

- ¡Ino-chan! No molestes a Sakura-chan, ya está lo suficientemente nerviosa con la idea de que dentro de unos diez minutos se casará con Sasuke-kun.- sonreía Hinata.

- Yo os declaro marido y mujer hasta que la muerte los separe.

* * *

2 años antes...

Sakura estaba afanosa en la cocina, preparando un delicioso banquete mientras esperaba a que llegase Sasuke a casa. Aquella noche era especial: Naruto y Hinata iban a cenar con ellos para celebrar que la semana siguiente ambos contraían matrimonio. Hinata la ayudaba en la cocina mientras Naruto ponía la mesa y hablaba por el móvil con Konohamaru. Al parecer, el ninja más pequeño había hecho algo mal, a juzgar por los regaños del rubio.

- Parece ser que Naruto ha cambiado bastante, ¿no, Hinata-chan?- comentó Sakura.

- Hai, se ha vuelto más maduro...- sonreía, orgullosa- Tampoco es tan impulsivo como antes, medita mucho más las cosas antes de actuar... Y, por lo visto, su prioridad ha dejado de ser el ramen y el ser Hokage.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es su prioridad?- curioseó Sakura.

- ¡Pues cuál va a ser!- exclamó Naruto, irrumpiendo en la cocina- ¡Mi amada Hinata-chan!

Sakura vio la escena, enternecida. El ninja rubio abrazaba por la espalda a la kunoichi de los ojos violáceos y besaba su mejilla repetidas veces, mientras ella sonreía nerviosamente, muy ruborizada.

"- Esos dos se quieren mucho. - pensó Sakura- Me alegro de que se vayan a casar, serán muy felices."

- ¿Qué más da ser Hokage? Y cuando me case con Hinata y me vaya a vivir con ella, voy a poner todo mi empeño en que no le falte de nada y hacerla feliz. Mi reina se lo merece todo... ¡Y todo rey necesita descendencia! ¡Mi tercera prioridad es tener un hijo con ella!

Sakura echó un vistazo a Hinata, que no parecía poder rebajar su rubor. Se la veía emocionada con las palabras de Naruto. Desde el punto de vista de Sakura, eran una pareja muy tierna. Naruto estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por ella y Hinata tampoco dudaría en dar cualquier cosa por él. Con un último beso en los labios de ella, Naruto continuó poniendo la mesa.

- ¡Da gusto tener invitados para cenar!- exclamó la anfitriona, encantada.

- Muchas gracias por invitarnos, Sakura-chan... No tendrías por qué haberlo hecho.- dijo Hinata, sonriendo aún sonrojada.

- ¡Es mi manera de felicitaros por vuestra boda!

- Sasuke-kun y tú vendréis, ¿verdad? ¡No podéis faltar!

- ¡No me lo perdería por nada del mundo!

Las dos jóvenes escucharon a Naruto recibir a Sasuke de una forma peculiar, como siempre. Ambas salieron de la cocina con los últimos platos para la mesa. Sasuke, al ver a su esposa, la besó en los labios dulcemente mientras la abrazaba.

- Okaeri nasai, Sasuke-kun.

La cena había transcurrido con normalidad durante la noche. Tras esto, Sasuke había sacado una botella de champán y los cuatro brindaron por muchas cosas: los futuros recién casados, los antiguos recién casados, los amigos, los rivales, las antiguas batallas, los equipos... Tras los brindis, Sasuke invitó a su ex-compañero de grupo a tomar alguna cosa más "fuerte", mientras las chicas rebajaban los suaves mareos que comenzaban a afectarlas con una taza de té.

- Naruto-kun, haz el favor de no beber mucho...- advirtió la prometida del mencionado, preocupada.

- ¡No te preocupes, Hinata-chan! No me tomaré nada en exceso. Sólo un par de copas, ¿verdad, Sasuke?- respondió el rubio, con pequeñas dificultades en el habla.

- ¡Venga, a la salud de los novios!- decía el moreno, mientras llenaba una vez más las dos copas y ambos se las bebían de golpe.

- Bueno... Yo creo que ya está bien de beber por esta noche, Naruto.- reprendió Hinata con un tono quizá más severo de lo que pretendía.

- ¡La antepenúltima, Hina-chan!- suplicó él, consiguiendo que ella le quitase la copa.

- Ni hablar.

Sasuke empezó a reír con ganas.

- ¡Te tienen muy controlado, Uzumaki!- dijo burlonamente- ¡Ahora pam pam al culo y a dormir, niño malo!

- Sasuke, ya has bebido suficiente.- advirtió Sakura con seriedad.

- ¡Qué va! ¡No seas aguafiestas, Sakura! Venga, ¡otra, Naruto!

- ¡No! Se acabó el alcohol por hoy.- Sakura comenzaba a molestarse. Sasuke estaba haciendo el ridículo y la estaba dejando fatal ante su amiga. Éste puso gesto enfadado.

- ¡Tú no eres quién para prohibirme nada! ¿Lo entiendes? ¡No seas pesada!- se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba en su copa y luego la tiró al suelo- Sólo eres mi esposa, y como tal, tu única función aquí es limpiar. ¿Te queda claro? Estoy harto de todo...

Sasuke se levantó, se dirigió hacia su cuarto y se encerró allí dando un portazo. Hinata se despidió de Sakura y se fue, casi arrastrando a Naruto con ella, quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Sakura recogió los trozos de cristal del suelo y los vasos que quedaban en la mesa. Después atravesó el oscuro pasillo para dirigirse al cuarto que compartía con Sasuke. Al principio no sabía si entrar, pero luego abrió la puerta y entró despacio. La habitación estaba a oscuras, dejando a un lado los rayos plateados de la luna que se filtraban por la cristalera de la habitación, que daba aun pequeño balcón. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, buscando a su esposo, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Un repentino y penetrante hedor a alcohol le advirtió de la presencia de Sasuke, y la posición de este fue determinada en el momento en el que Sakura sintió unas fuertes manos que sujetabas sus brazos desde atrás. Intentó soltarse, pero Sasuke la agarraba con fuerza.

- Déjame, Sasuke...

- Ven, vamos a jugar...- decía él, depositando desesperados besos en el cuello de la kunoichi.

- Sasuke, estás borracho... Suéltame... No vamos a hacer nada mientras estés así.

Sasuke la soltó. Ella sonrió en la oscuridad, porque Sasuke la había comprendido, había entendido que estaba preocupada por él. Pero el descendiente del clan Uchiha la empujó con brusquedad sobre la cama. Sakura contempló la silueta de Sasuke caminar despacio hacia ella.

- He dicho que vamos a jugar, y aquí se hace lo que yo digo. ¿Lo entiendes?

Suavemente, se colocó sobre ella y la besó con ansiedad mientras sus manos recorrían con severo deseo el cuerpo de su esposa. Ella se resistió, gritó, se retorció intentando escapar... Pero sólo consiguió que él la sujetara con fuerza de las muñecas y continuase con sus desesperados besos y tocamientos. Sakura no alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba pasando, Sasuke no había hecho algo similar jamás. Pero ella sí sabía que no quería aquello, que no le estaba proporcionando ningún placer, sino daño. Le dolían las muñecas y las piernas, donde Uchiha clavaba sus rodillas impidiendo algún tipo de movimiento. La kunoichi no pudo evitar que dos lágrimas se desprendiesen de sus ojos. Desconocía lo que Sasuke estaba haciéndole.

"- Es más fuerte que yo... No puedo ni siquiera moverme..."- pensaba.

De pronto, le vio la cara bajo la luz de un rayo de luna. Tenía una sonrisa siniestra, de superioridad. Sintió un escalofrío al ver aquella sonrisa.

- Sasuke... Suéltame, por favor... Yo... Yo no quiero...- sollozaba.

No supo que había cometido un error hasta sentir el golpe. Sasuke Uchiha, SU Sasuke-kun, la había abofeteado y no parecía darle mayor importancia. Quedó totalmente paralizada por el temor, incluso las lágrimas dejaron de formarse en sus ojos por unos instantes eternos, mientras él simplemente se limitaba a complacer sus deseos con su cuerpo.

"-¿ Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me ha pegado? ¿Por qué no se ha detenido? Yo... yo no quiero... él es más fuerte... Pero yo... yo no..."

Trató de resistirse una vez más, y otra bofetada le fue propinada. Aún no asimilaba que Sasuke le estuviese haciendo daño, aquello no podía estar pasando...

Al día siguiente

Los rayos de la mañana se filtraban a través del cristal, desvelando el cuerpo de una joven, acurrucado entre las delgadas sábanas. No estaba dormida, al contrario, sus ojos verdes estaban bien abiertos, pero ella deseaba haber estado en un sueño... Una pesadilla. Sólo eso. No podía, no quería admitir que aquello había sido una realidad. Sus asustados ojos parecían de vidrio tras tantas lágrimas reprimidas que furtivamente surcaban sus mejillas.

Mejillas que, cabía destacar, tenían un severo color rojizo que, a medida que pasaban los minutos y las horas, iban tomando un color más violáceo. Eran las marcas que había dejado Sasuke en ella aquella noche. Le dolían, al igual que otras zonas de su cuerpo más íntimas que habían sido brutalmente atacadas. Estaba destrozada en cuerpo y alma, y tenía un enorme sentimiento de odio hacia sí misma. Sentía la enorme necesidad de arrancarse la piel a jirones, de morir. Cerró los ojos, derramando sin querer las lágrimas que le quedaban acumuladas en los ojos, sintiéndose humillada; deseando que, al despertar, todo hubiese sido una horrible pesadilla.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, y también se abrieron los ojos de Sakura. De pronto, supo que tenía miedo. Miró, temerosa, cómo Sasuke se adentraba en la habitación con calma. Apretó con fuerza las sábanas entre sus manos. Vio, no sin bastante asombro, que Sasuke traía consigo un precioso ramo de flores rosas, rojas y blancas y un gesto de arrepentimiento en el rostro. Se sentó a su lado, en la cama, pero Sakura no movió ni un músculo, aún inmóvil acurrucada bajo las sábanas. Le tendió el ramo.

- Lo siento tanto, Sakura-chan... - dijo mientras la abrazaba- De verdad, lo siento muchísimo... No sé qué demonios me pasó... Estaba bebido, fuera de mí... Perdóname, nunca te haría daño...

Sakura lo calló depositando la yema de los dedos sobre sus labios. Sonrió.

- No te preocupes... No pasa nada.

* * *

1 año antes...

- ¡Dios mío, Sakura! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Hinata estaba escandalizada ante el aspecto que portaba su amiga: tenía la cara y los brazos llenos de moratones, el labio superior partido y una cicatriz en la ceja.

- Tranquila, Hinata... No es nada. Me caí por las escaleras y...

- ¿Y cómo te hiciste todo eso? ¿Tan mal caíste? ¿Acaso ibas corriendo?

- No... Bueno, no sé... No lo recuerdo muy bien...

- Vaya... ¿Y cómo te encuentras?

- Bien, no te preocupes. Te aseguro que no es nada grave.- sonreía la kunoichi de cabello rosado. Hinata la miró con desconfianza.

- Bueno... ¿Y cómo va tu embarazo?

- Pues... Al caer... Parece que el golpe afectó al feto... Hubieron complicaciones, las cosas se pusieron graves... Y el bebé murió.

- Oh... Lo siento mucho, Sakura-chan...- Hyuuga no sabía qué preguntarle a su amiga, todo parecía irle mal, a pesar de que no dejaba de sonreír y de repetir que todo estaba bien- ¿Y Sasuke-kun? ¿Cómo está?

- Apenas pasa por casa durante el día, ya sabes... Las misiones de Sasuke-kun, siempre llega a altas horas de la noche.

Hinata se percató de que su amiga no la miraba a ella, sino que tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto detrás de ella, y decidió girarse para comprobar qué era lo que Sakura miraba con tanta atención. En un parque cercano, Sasuke e Ino se fundían en un tierno beso, de aquellos que la esposa de Uchiha había olvidado ya.

- Pobre Sasuke-kun...- murmuró Sakura, sin despegar sus ojos de allí- Tan ocupado con sus arriesgadas misiones...

* * *

8 meses antes...

- ¡Sakura! ¡Traigo noticias!- exclamó Sasuke al llegar a casa. Sakura lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

- Okaeri nasai, Sasuke-kun... ¿Cuales son?

- Esta noche se va a celebrar una fiesta en la que se reunirán todos los ex-alumnos de la Academia. ¿No es genial? ¡Estarán todos! Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Chouji, Kiba... ¡Todos! ¿No te parece increíble?

- ¡Sí! ¡Será fantástico volver a ver a nuestros amigos!- Sakura se entusiasmó con la idea.

- Será genial... Voy a prepararme la ropa, a darme una ducha... ¡Esta noche va a ser estupenda!

Sakura sonrió para sí misma. Prácticamente nunca veía a Sasuke tan alegre, y le gustaba verlo así. Decidió ir ella también a prepararse la ropa que se pondría aquella noche. Rebuscó en el armario y encontró un vestido rosa de tirantes finos hasta los tobillos.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿qué te parece este vestido?- preguntó Sakura.

- ¿A dónde vas? ¿A la boda del Hokage?

- ¿Y éste?- le mostró una falda rosa corta y una camiseta blanca atada al cuello.

- Con eso parecerás una fulana... Pero, ¿por qué te interesa tanto la ropa?

- Algo me tendré que poner esta noche, ¿no?

- ¿Para qué?

- ¡No te hagas el tonto! A la fiesta de la Academia.

Se extrañó al ver a Sasuke reír. ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

- Anda, Sakura, no bromees...

- ¿Quién bromea? Yo también soy una ex-alumna, ¿recuerdas?

- Ya, pero tú no irás.

Sakura no acabó de entender las últimas palabras de Sasuke. Debía de ser una broma, pero él la miraba con ojos serios. ¿Cómo? No podía ser cierto, ella había sido una de las mejores alumnas...

- Esta casa está hecha un asco.- comentó Sasuke- Tú te quedarás esta noche limpiándola. Es tu deber como esposa... Así que no me hagas reír con tonterías así y aprovecha el tiempo, que no haces nada.

En un principio, Sakura había asumido que lo decía en broma. Pero cuando vio a Sasuke salir de casa y dirigirse sólo a la fiesta, se convenció de que las órdenes de Sasuke iban totalmente en serio. Aquella noche, se quedó sola en casa.

* * *

6 meses antes...

Sakura se afanaba en la cocina a preparar una rica cena para sus invitados de aquella noche: Naruto, Hinata, Ino y Shikamaru. Todo estaba listo. Lo único que faltaban eran los invitados. Sasuke entró en la comedor, donde Sakura colocaba los últimos platos, la abrazó por detrás y la besó en la mejilla.

- No sé por qué te empeñas en invitar a tanta gente a cenar a casa.- protestó.

- Son amigos nuestros. A veces, es bonito tener a los amigos cenando en casa.- explicó ella con una gran sonrisa- Sasuke-kun... ¿has estado bebiendo?

- Sólo una copa. Ya sabes que no me hace gracia estar rodeado de tanta gente...

- Me prometiste que no lo harías más...

- Sólo ha sido una copa.- insistió.

- ¡Estás borracho! ¡Y seguro que lo has hecho porque no soportas ver cómo Ino sale con Shikamaru! ¿Es eso?

- ¡No seas paranoica!

- ¡No soy paranoica! ¿A que es por eso?

- ¡Déjame tranquilo! ¡No seas pesada! ¿Acaso te crees con derecho a manipular mi vida? ¿Pretendes que haga todo lo que a ti se te antoja?- Sasuke estaba enfadado, una vez más.

Sakura ya sabía lo que venía después. Aquellas reacciones eran cada vez más y más frecuentes en Sasuke y se estaban transformando rápidamente en una cruel rutina: Él bebía en exceso, ella decía algo que lo molestaba... y después, la pesadilla. Y de hecho, así estaba siendo. Sasuke arremetió contra todo lo que había en la mesa y de un solo golpe, todo se rompió en mil pedazos contra el suelo. Y, tras otro golpe del mismo, Sakura hizo compañía a los platos y vasos rotos. Sintió los trozos de cristal y los filos de los cuchillos clavarse en su espalda. Luego una patada, y otra. Y otra más. Así hasta que sonó el timbre que lo hizo detenerse. Sasuke, adoptando una pose más calmada, fue a abrir. Ino fue la primera en verla allí tirada en el suelo, sangrando. Alarmada, le preguntó que qué le había pasado, pero Sakura no contestó. Su vista comenzó a nublarse, y las palabras de todos se debilitaban en el aire. Después, absoluta oscuridad.

Despertó en una sala inundada de color blanco aséptico y cegador. Tras unos segundos de enfocar su visión, vio que estaba bajo la mirada de una mujer que llevaba una bata blanca.

- Menos mal que ya despiertas. Tus amigos y tu marido están fuera... Pero quería hacerte unas preguntas antes de que ellos pudiesen hablar contigo.

Sakura asintió débilmente. Descubrió que le dolía el cuello al moverse, pero aún así desvió la mirada hacia la ventana. Se fijó en la luna que brillaba en el cielo nocturno, como una luz en mitad de la más súbita oscuridad.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Uchiha... Sakura...- le dolía todo al tratar de hablar, la voz apenas le respondía.

- ¿Cómo te hiciste todo eso?

Sakura sonrió, mirando aún la luna y las débiles estrellas.

- Resbalé... Traté de agarrarme a la mesa... Fue un error. Todo me cayó encima...

- Sakura, tienes heridas antiguas por todo el cuerpo, un historial médico horrible...

- No hay por qué preocuparse... Soy kunoichi, aunque haga tiempo que no ejerza como tal...

- Te maltrata, ¿verdad?

Sakura giró de nuevo la cabeza, mirando fijamente a los ojos a la doctora. Deseaba asentir, llorar, pedirle ayuda... Pero no pudo.

- ¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Déjeme tranquila!

- Debes denunciarlo, a este paso te matará. ¿No lo entiendes?

- Usted no tiene ni idea... No sabe nada... Déjeme... ¡ Déjeme!

- Sé que tienes miedo, pero aún así...

- ¡Sasuke-kun me quiere! ¡Fue mi sueño desde que puedo recordar! ¡Y ahora que lo he conseguido no voy a renunciar a él! ¡Déjeme en paz!

* * *

1 mes antes...

Hinata había ido a visitar a Sakura aquella tarde. Sasuke no estaba, quizá se encontraba con Ino aún a aquellas alturas, pero aquello era algo que Hinata debía fingir que no le importaba, a pesar de que su amiga la tenía severamente preocupada. Sakura, por el contrario, estaba más que encantada de tener a su amiga de cabellos violáceos de visita, aunque esta la mirara con cara de incertidumbre, de cavilación. Por un momento, la kunoichi rosada se preguntó en qué estaría pensando su amiga.

Ésta pensaba en todos los moratones, arañazos, cicatrices y heridas que ocultaban el rostro de su amiga mientras los miraba. Apenas reconocería a su amiga si no fuera por la cantidad de maquillaje que se ponía para disimularlos, aunque no todos se podían ocultar. Además de que ya la había visto en varias ocasiones sin maquillaje, como aquel momento, y el panorama era espantoso. Pero Sakura parecía no darse cuenta. Sirvió el té que había preparado y unas pastas, sin perder la sonrisa.

- No soporto verte en este estado.- confesó Hinata de pronto- ¿Te has mirado en un espejo? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que Sasuke te está haciendo?

- Todos cometemos errores, Hinata-chan. Sasuke tiene un pequeño problema con la bebida y yo no puedo abandonarlo en su estado... Sé que no lo hace a propósito, sé que me quiere mucho. Él no quiere hacerme daño.

- ¿Te estás oyendo a ti misma, Sakura? ¡Por favor, tienes que reaccionar! ¡No es Sasuke quien tiene un problema, eres tú! Dices que no quiere hacerte daño, pero te lo hace, ¿no lo ves? Te ha mandado más de una vez al hospital, te ha hecho perder un hijo, casi te mata en varias ocasiones, te engaña con otras... ¡Hasta se me hace muy raro verte sin un solo golpe! ¡Tienes que hacer algo!

- ¿Como qué? ¿Luchar contra él? ¿Denunciarlo? ¿Y en qué cambiarían las cosas? Todo el mundo me miraría con los ojos llenos de... Sería como echar más sal a la herida abierta. Mi familia no sabe nada de esto... Hace dos años que no voy a visitarlos para que no me vean en este estado. Los llamo, les escribo cartas... Pero no puedo ir a verlos... ¡Sentiría tanta vergüenza! Su única hija... Su flor de cerezo... Soportando palizas y vejaciones... No puedo ir y decir "Mamá, papá, soy maltratada a diario por Sasuke." ¡Me sentiría humillada! ¡Se avergonzarían de mí! Además... Sasuke se arrepiente mucho cuando lo hace. Me quiere mucho, no lo hace a propósito... Tampoco sé...

Sakura se levantó del sillón y caminó despacio hacia la ventana. Contempló unos segundos las nubes mientras retenía algunas lágrimas, antes de continuar.

- ...Vivir sin él. Siempre ha sido mi sueño... No puedo abandonar un sueño que tanto me ha costado alcanzar. No puedo vivir sin un sueño, Hinata... Sería mucho peor que vivir así... Además... ¿Cómo se borra el dolor de ser humillada cuando lo llevas clavado en la piel y en el alma? ¿Cómo se olvida que estuve bajo el control de quien yo amaba sólo porque era más fuerte?

Hinata vio cómo la joven de tristes ojos verdes se abrazaba a sí misma. Se levantó y le puso una mano en el hombro, en señal de apoyo. Fue entonces que descubrió las lágrimas retenidas en los ojos de Sakura.

- Hinata-chan...- murmuró, mostrando una sonrisa claramente forzada y con la voz quebrada- Yo solo... Solo quiero morir...

* * *

2 horas antes...

Sakura se hallaba una vez más expuesta a los deseos carnales de Sasuke sin su consentimiento. Esta vez, Uchiha la había atado con fuerza a la cama para que no pudiese huir, y le había destrozado la ropa. El trato que recibía Sakura aquel día era brutal, Sasuke parecía una bestia incontrolable. Ella tenía mucho frío, quería escapar, correr hasta llegar tan lejos que Sasuke jamás pudiese encontrarla. Últimamente, no le hacía falta estar borracho para hacerle daño, sino que en cuanto quería la golpeaba o la humillaba, sin pretexto ninguno.

La kunoichi se retorcía e intentaba soltarse, gritaba y sollozaba. Y Sasuke la golpeaba, ya no solo con las manos o los pies. Había cogido uno de sus cinturones y la golpeaba con él.

- ¿Te gusta, zorrita?- decía con voz dominante, mientras le daba un latigazo con el cinturón- Claro que sí, lo adoras...

- ¡No! ¡Déjame! ¡Me haces mucho daño!

Pero cuanto más forcejeaba y suplicaba Sakura, más golpes recibía, ya que Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a consentir semejantes protestas; así que sacó un kunai de un cajón y se lo colocó a su esposa en la garganta.

- Tranquila, perra.- dijo sonriente, presionando el kunai contra su cuello- Relájate y disfruta... ¿no te gusta tanto aparentar ser una fulana? ¡Pues ahora tienes que serlo para mí, zorrita mía!

Cuando Sasuke estuvo satisfecho, usó el kunai para cortar las cuerdas que inmovilizaban a Sakura. Ésta se incorporó lentamente, con todo el cuerpo adolorido, y se enjugó las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban en los ojos. Se levantó de la cama, se dirigió al armario y se puso un vestido rosa, del estilo que solía usar de pequeña-

- Me estoy dando cuenta de que no sirves para nada.- dijo Sasuke, fríamente.- Incluso para el sexo eres demasiado gritona y llorona. Sólo sabes suplicar y suplicar que te deje y que te suelte. Das lástima.

Sakura no respondía. Simplemente, se limitaba a vestirse en silencio.

- Ino lo hace mucho mejor que tú. Hace todo lo que le pido, todo lo que deseo. Se ve que practica bastante con Shikamaru para dejarme bien satisfecho, y cumple con su propósito. Tú ni siquiera intentas darme algo de placer, tengo que buscarlo yo solo. ¿Sabes algo? Me aburres.

- Pues si tanto te aburro, vete con Ino y déjame vivir tranquila de una vez...

Fue un error, pero no pudo contenerse. Rápidamente, sintió un fuerte latigazo en la cara. La boca comenzó a saberle a sangre y la sentía correr en abundancia por su mentón hasta el el vestido. El fuerte golpe la aturdió y la hizo caer de rodillas al suelo, donde recibió numerosos golpes más. De pronto, sintió un dolor mucho más agudo que los demás en el muslo que se le extendía por todo su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Al mirar, comprobó horrorizada que tenía el kunai clavado. Sasuke se lo sacó de golpe, causando el doble de dolor.

- Eres una maldita zorra insolente. Deberías tenerme un poco más de respeto, ¿no te parece? Ahora ve y prepárame el desayuno, y será mejor que sea el mejor que haya probado nunca. ¡Me tienes muy molesto esta mañana y tu deber como esposa es arrepentirte cocinando y limpiando!

Sakura, cabizbaja y cojeando, fue al baño a vendarse la herida del kunai para que dejara de sangrarle. Después, se arrastró hacia la cocina para obedecer la orden de su esposo, sin dejar de repetirse mentalmente que él la quería como si fuese su única tabla de salvación. Con esfuerzo e ignorando el dolor de la totalidad de su cuerpo, exprimió naranjas para hacerle un delicioso zumo a Sasuke, y también le preparó huevos fritos y bacon. Lo sirvió todo con cuidado en la mesa y esperó a que Sasuke se reuniese con ella para empezar a desayunar. Al verlo entrar en la cocina, se dio cuenta de la mirada de superioridad y arrogancia que portaba. ¿Desde cuándo Sasuke la miraba así? ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes?

Ambos comenzaron a desayunar con calma y en silencio. Sakura no tenía hambre alguna y le dolía mucho la boca al tratar de comer debido a los golpes que Sasuke le había propinado un rato antes, aparte de las que ya tenía, pero se tragaba el desayuno sin ganas solo por no recibir aún más golpes. Lo miró, pero no pudo descifrar el gesto de su cara. Quizá estaba pensando en algo, o quizá no. Se dio cuenta de que había dejado de saber cosas de él.

Al terminar de desayunar, Sasuke le dio un fugaz beso en la frente y le dijo:

- No estaba mal. Así me gusta. Te perdono.- le acarició el cabello- Buena chica.

Sakura esbozó una tímida sonrisa y recogió la mesa. En la cocina, comenzó a lavar los platos, tratando de no pensar en nada, como era su costumbre. Sin querer, miró por la ventana. El cielo estaba totalmente gris, el sol no brillaba por ninguna parte, y lo más probable era que se pusiera a llover de un momento a otro. Sakura pensó en lo mucho que le gustaba la lluvia, y en lo bonito que se pondría el día si llovía.

"- De todos modos, tú no lo ibas a disfrutar."- pensó con amargura.

Escuchó un trueno y suspiró, volviendo a sus tareas. Escuchó a Sasuke tumbarse en el sofá para descansar un rato tras pasarse toda la noche forzándola a satisfacer sus caprichos. Los recuerdos de aquella y otras noches invadieron la mente de Sakura, y no pudo evitar sentir repugnancia hacia sí misma al recordar sentir las manos se Sasuke sujetándola con demasiada fuerza, amarrándola... Quiso evitar que una lágrima se le escapase con la mano, pero uno de los golpes que tenía en el ojo le dolió con tan solo rozarlo. Se miró entonces los brazos, y luego las piernas: heridas, moratones, cortes, marcas, mordiscos, vendajes, cicatrices.... Por todas partes, y todo le rabiaba. Y fue cuando reaccionó.

"- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

Casi inconscientemente, abrió uno de los cajones que se encontraban frente a ella, el de los cubiertos, y clavó la mirada en su interior. Puso especial atención en los cuchillos.

"- ¿Por qué ha pasado? ¿Cuándo ha pasado? ¿Qué he hecho yo para que pasara?"

Cogió uno de ellos, el más grande y afilado. Miró su reflejo en la hoja, y vio más de lo mismo, lo mismo que se repetía a lo largo de su cuerpo. Tenía la cara prácticamente desfigurada, demacrada.

"- ¿Por qué no he hecho nada?"- y dejó que su cuerpo tomase el control. La mente se le bloqueó.

Caminó lentamente hacia la sala de estar, con calma y sigilo, sin hacer ruido, apretando con fuerza el mango del cuchillo. Lo vio profundamente dormido en el sofá, frente a la televisión encendida. Pudo escuchar su calmada respiración, ver su pecho subir y bajar lentamente... Algunas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas sin querer.

"- Yo no me merecía esto... Yo no he hecho nada tan horrible para ser castigada de esta manera..."

Alzó el cuchillo sobre el pecho de Sasuke con las manos temblorosas. Era consciente de lo que iba a hacer y, aunque en el fondo no quería, no podía recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Se oyó un fuerte trueno... Y con el estruendo, Uchiha se despertó. La descubrió con el cuchillo apuntando hacia su pecho, llorando.

Se levantó rápidamente y le agarró la muñeca, tratando de quitarle el cuchillo, pero ella no lo soltaba, tampoco quería soltarlo. Él la empujó con fuerza, arrojándola sobre la televisión, haciendo que Sakura cayera junto a ella y se clavase los trozos rotos del aparato. La abofeteó, haciendo que la herida del labio volviese a sangrar. Ella empuñó cono fuerza una vez más el cuchillo y se levantó. Esquivó dos golpes más de Sasuke recordando sus viejas técnicas de ninja, y logró bloquear algunos más. Y, aunque no podía superarlo en fuerza, logró acercarse lo suficiente para clavarle el cuchillo en el pecho. Sasuke se quedó inmóvil, y Sakura aprovechó para clavar más aún la hoja del cuchillo.

Fue como despertar de un sueño. Se horrorizó al ver a su esposo con la cara deformada por el terror, y al comprobar que ella aún apretaba el cuchillo contra su pecho. Sasuke hizo un último esfuerzo por quitarse el cuchillo, pero al sentir el contacto de sus manos, Sakura las apartó y soltó el cuchillo. Uchiha cayó desplomado en el suelo, y no volvió a moverse.

* * *

En la actualidad...

No se mueve... ¿Por qué no se mueve? ¿Está dormido? No es propio de Sasuke dormir en el suelo... ¿Inconsciente? ¿Se ha dado un golpe? No... No puede estar muerto... ¿Por qué me sabe tanto la boca a sangre? ¿Por qué sangran mis labios? ¿Por qué tengo tantas heridas?

Empiezo a recordar vagamente días felices. Aquellos días en los que me sentía afortunada por estar en el mismo equipo que Sasuke-kun, aquellos días en los que salía casi a escondidas con él, el día de nuestra boda... Todos aquellos recuerdos rosas que se fueron tornando de color rojo, como la sangre que mancha mi vestido; en horror, en temor, en dolor. Demasiados recuerdos invaden mi mente y me marean... Todo da muchas vueltas... Me apoyo en la pared. ¿De dónde es esta pared? ¿Qué hago en esta casa? Es... es mi pared... es mi casa... No. Es mi celda, mi prisión... mi jaula... ¿Quién es quien hay tirado en el suelo? ¿Por qué no se levanta? Uchiha Sasuke. Así es como se llama. ¿De qué me suena la palabra "Uchiha"? ¿Es sangre eso que le sale del pecho? ¿Es un cuchillo lo que tiene clavado? Sí, lo es... Yo le he clavado el cuchillo, yo le he hecho sangrar... ¿Está vivo? ...No, yo le he hecho morir. ¿Y quién soy yo? Uchiha Sakura... No. Haruno Sakura... Tampoco. Yo soy Sakura, una asesina. ¿Por qué lo maté?

Porque si no lo mataba yo, él me mataría a mí. Aunque, ya estoy muerta por dentro.

Me arrastro por la pared hasta sentarme en el suelo, y me abrazo las rodillas, ellas me protegerán. Tengo las manos llenas de sangre, y también el vestido. Mi vestido es rosa, me gusta mucho el color rosa... Yo lo he matado... De pequeña llevaba una cinta roja en la cabeza. Roja, como la sangre de Sasuke que está manchando la alfombra. ¿Dónde está Ino? Ino es mi mejor amiga. Ino salía con Sasuke a mis espaldas... Yo lo he matado. Soy una asesina... ¿Y Hinata? Hinata también es mi amiga. Ella es feliz con Naruto-kun. Yo era desgraciada con Sasuke-kun, por eso lo maté. Ahora soy una asesina... Está lloviendo fuera. El cielo está llorando por mí, conmigo. Pero yo no derramo lágrimas. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Porque soy una asesina. Agua. Eso es. El agua me relajará, el agua me quitará las culpas. Si me ducho, ya no seré una asesina...

¿Cuándo he llegado a la ducha? El agua está muy fría, como los ojos de Sasuke, como el filo del cuchillo que yo le clavé en el pecho. Miro mi ropa, tirada en el suelo, llena de sangre roja. No combina bien con el rosa. Ella tiene la culpa. Por eso ahora está metida en la bañera, mojada con gasolina. ¿Qué llevo puesto? Un vestido rojo. Como el sharingan de Sasuke. Odio a Sasuke-kun, pero lo quiero. Por eso lo maté. Tiro la cerilla sobre el vestido rosa y miro cómo arde. Y mientras arde el vestido, se está quemando la cortina de la bañera, y esta a su vez... Me escuecen los ojos... ¿Estoy llorando?

Estoy reaccionando. Mi confusión se transforma en odio, todo está ahora muy claro. No soy culpable. No soy una asesina. Sasuke es el culpable de mi dolor, Sasuke es mi dolor. Sólo él tiene la maldita culpa. Nunca debió golpearme. Lo miro, tirado en el suelo, muerto. Detrás de mí, todo se quema. Todos mis sueños, mis recuerdos... Toda mi vida desaparece entre las llamas. Su cuerpo está tan frío como sus sentimientos. El fuego lo calentará.

Estoy saliendo de la casa en llamas, con calma. He escuchado a alguien gritar, pero no me importa. Solo pienso en que lo envidio de cierta manera. Él nunca sintió dolor, él siempre tuvo todo lo que quiso y ahora tiene lo que yo he deseado durante mucho tiempo: la muerte. ¿Te gusta, Sasuke-kun? Claro que sí, te encanta, cerdo. Alguien me coge del brazo y me habla. No lo conozco, tampoco puedo verlo bien. Creo que estoy en una especie de trance y todo se está volviendo borroso por momentos. Sé que me están cogiendo, pero siento que me caigo. Pero no me importa.

Porque soy Haruno Sakura, una vez más.  
Porque soy Haruno Sakura, y soy una maldita asesina.  
Porque soy Haruno Sakura, y soy una estúpida asesina.  
Porque soy Haruno Sakura, y soy una asesina...  
Porque soy Haruno Sakura... y soy libre.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **¿Qué les parece? Es mi tercer fic de Naruto, el primero de esta serie/manga que publico. Pero, como leí una vez, no pido ni compasión ni palabras agradables si no las merezco, me gustaría que me dejasen reviews con sus opiniones _sinceras _(no digo que mientan cuando dejan reviews, pero se entiende a qué me refiero).

Gracias

Annie-chan Diethel


End file.
